Yugioh neo zexal
by Neo gen x
Summary: Fem Yuma made a contract with a demonic door what exactly does the contract entail no one knows exactly what it does but watch her and her friends go through the journey of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

** this is an idea of a female Yuma fanfic considering how little I've seen and even though I'm a new author  
I have read a lot of fanfiction at least what I like and this is something I like so I'd thought I'd present the idea**

**Disclaimer I do not Own yugioh zexal in anyway possible if only.**

* * *

THUMP was heard all through out the household as a body fell on the floor. This body was one Yumi Tsukumo." Dang that hurt" Yumi said while rubbing her rear end. seeing the time to be 9:00 Yumi rushed down stairs while putting her school uniform on." Kari why didn't you wake me up on time." Yumi complained. " You need to wake yourself up Yumi I'm to busy to do it for you."  
said Kari. "Okay fine anyway see ya". Yumi quickly rushed out the door only to be stopped by. HER GRANDMOTHER'S BROOMHANDLE!. Yumi was suspended in the air by her grandmothers broom handle." Now Yumi you weren't leaving without giving me a kiss were you". "But grandma I'm in a hurry."" Woe is me my own granddaughter won't give me a kiss."

"Fine grandma I'll give you a kiss but it has to be a quick one."" I wouldn't expect anything less." grandma said. so Yumi gave her grandmother a kiss and Quickly left.

* * *

As Yumi quickly rushed to school she met her friend Bronk. "Hey Yumi you wanna race." "Sure Bronk let's race first to school wins." "Fine by me." Now as Yumi and Bronk raced to school they saw a stair way Bronk skidded down o his skateboard. While Yumi.  
"You can't beat me cause I'm feeling the flow." Yumi said while jumping up enthusiastically. However this action caused Yumi to tumble down the stair case and her deck to scatter every where.

At this trash bots came in to take Yumi's cards as they thought they were trash. Yumi quickly tried to explain to them that they were her cards. but the bots still thought they were trash. In the end Yumi managed to get her cards back.

* * *

(Yumi POV)

I made it to school just on time but Mr. Kay was still displeased that it was just barely." Yumi can you try and be as punctual as possible please stop just barely getting here." " I'll try Mr. Kay but don't count on it."

Now it was Gym time." Hey Yumi wanna try jumping 20 blocks no one has ever done it before." Bronk said. "You know it." I said  
of course I flopped it but I had to try how else would I high five the sky.

Now it was swim class Bronk challenged me to swim across the pool underwater again I flopped but I tried.

Now it was the class before free period. "Hey Yumi."" Yeah Tori." Tori was another one of my best friends we knew each other since we were little." Why do always try the impossible."" Well Tori it's because my dad would want me to why else would he give me his pendant well of course because believes in me to never stop feeling the flow."" Oh well that's a good way to honour your father."  
"Yeah I guess so but I just can't believe he's dead either but I won't stop remembering him no way."

* * *

(Yumi's POV)

"Alright I can't wait to see the duels" I said while putting on my D-gazer only to be surprized by the sight of a duel monster the digital reality was always the best in my eyes you know when the monster looks threatening even if it's not real so cool. As I looked I saw my friend Bronk dueling what looked like some weird guy with blue hair made to look like tentacles wearing the second year boy's uniform.

As I got there I saw the weird guy had 2 monsters and Bronk had none. " Now your done I overlay big jaws**(Lv3,Atk;1800/Def:300) **and skull kraken**(lv3,Atk:300/Def:600) **To summon Submirrisable carrier areo shark"**(Rk3,Atk:1900/Def:1000)** 2 yellow sharks attached with some strange device rose on to the field from a red portal. "Now aero shark attack Bronk directly." the monster swooped and attacked Bronk sending his life points to 0.

"Now you have to give me your deck."" Why does he have to that!" I exclaimed as I stormed up to him." We made a deal." surprisingly it was Bronk who said this. " Yeah we did so hand over your deck."" Just cause you made a deal doesn't mean I'll let you take my friends deck."" Ok you got something better you can offer me."" Who are you anyway." I said." What can you not know about Shark." One of the goons by shark I never noticed said." Yeah Yumi how do not know Shark I mean he did compete in the duel nationals last year ."" It doesn't really matter I suppose but that pendent around your neck looks like something worth a deck." Shark said.

Now I realize what Shark wanted the emperor's key but how was I suppose to give him the one thing besides my deckthat gave me a connection to my dad. Then Shark grabbed the pendant from my neck threw it on the ground stepping on it which caused it to break." Oops clumsy me guess you have nothing to offer then."" No I still have something I can offer you my deck but we duel for it you win you get my deck I win you give Bronk his deck back."

"Fine means I rid the world of another bad duelist and I'll do it on Saturday fine with that."" Yeah Saturdays good with me." I said.

* * *

(Yumi POV)

That night I was lying down on my hammock depressed about the emperor's key sure I had the big piece but it wasn't and without that piece I don't think I can go through anything or feel the flow like I used to.

At this I promptly went to sleep only to find myself in front of the demon door from the night before and of course it said." The one who opens the door will receive a new power but will lose what they treasure the most." Then of curse like every time before the floor crumbled away from under me and I fell into the darkness.

Then of course I woke up landing on my butt finding the time to be 9:00 oh shoot I was going to be late again. Quickly I put on my uniform dashing out not forgetting to give my grandmother a kiss this time. making my way to school without any incidents this time.

However I just couldn't do what I'd normally do because I just couldn't feel the flow not with only half my dad's pendant.

* * *

(Yumi POV)

As I was walking home from school Bronk skateboarded up to me and said." Hey mopey McGee you still planning on dueling Shark tomorrow."" Of course I am and you know it!" Well then you'll need this." Bronk slapped something into my hand of course I looked at it care fully and saw it was the other half of dad's pendant." Wow how did you find it." I said to Bronk." I couldn't stand seeing you miserable."" Wow Bronk if I didn't know any better I'd have thought you have a crush on me." I said this of course in a teasing way.  
"Yeah yeah anyway just make sure you don't lose your deck."" As if you don't want to get your own deck back."

"Yeah I do but I don't want you to lose your deck either."" Thanks for the concern Bronk but I'll be fine because I'm using dad's deck.  
alright but just don't lose." And with that we both went our respective ways.

* * *

(Yumi POV)

The next morning I woke up at 9:00 not worried since my duel was at 12:00 I took a shower got dressed and breakfast with in 2 hours. **(Yes I know that's not entirely realistic but I need time filler) **After this It was 11:00 so I gat my duel gear and went outside but I was by. MY GRANDMOTHER'S BROOMHANDLE AGAIN! "Now Yumi you wouldn't leave without a lunch would you, you need your strength to beat that bully."" Grandmaaaa stop listening to my phone calls."

* * *

(Yumi POV)

Bronk, Tori and Iwere arriving at the designated spot for my duel with Shark. I was wearing a long sleeved jacket with fur lining** (Basically a long sleeved version of Yuma's vest) **a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Tori was wearing what she normally wears when not in school. **(sorry can't remember what Tori wore in the episode.) **Bronk wore what he usually wore to **( You should all know what Bronk wears when not in school)**

"You Finally made it I'd thought you chickened out." said Shark." As if I never chicken out from a duel." I said." Good otherwise I would be insulted that you were being such a baby." " Well I don't do things like that so let's duel." " Fine I was getting impatient for it anyway." "Digital Reality Activated prepare to duel." An animatronic feminine voice from nowhere said.

**Yumi:4000  
Shark:4000 **

"Alright ladies first as they say I draw." I said." I summon Zubaba Knight **(Lv3,Atk:1600\Def:900)** to the field and end my turn." _Zubaba_ a knight said as it digitized onto the field **(If you don't know yugioh zexal and are reading this then why if you do then you should know what Zubaba knight looks like.) **"_Alright pretty amateur move I have this in the bag._" Shark thought." Alright then I draw you know just summoning zubaba knight was a pretty amateur move because unless it has a good special effect it's done." "What!, what do mean." I exclaimed." I mean you should have had more defense because now I can do this I summon Big Jaws."** (Lv3,Atk:1800\Def:300) **"I'm not done yet I'm not just letting you off with 200 points of damage I activate Aqua jet**(spell)  
** with this I can target one Water attribute monster and have it gain 1000 attack points for this turn.**( Big Jaws,Atk:2800)** "Now Big Jaws attack Zubaba Knight." The device on the card art for aqua jet appeared on Big Jaws back then the jets blasted water propelling Big Jaws at Zubaba knight taking a bite out of him pixelating him.

**Yumi:2800  
Shark:4000**

"You see if you placed a face down card I might not have been able to do that or least place your monster in defense so I didn't do damage to you but you didn't your clearly an amateur."" Just cause I made one mistake doesn't mean I'm an amateur now end your turn."" I'll place one card face down and my turn." **(Big Jaws,Atk:1800) **"Good cause now I draw and summon gagaga magician **(Lv4,Atk:1500\Def:1000)** " Ha that monster also has less atk than Big Jaws another amateur mistake."" Yeah right now maybe but when equip it with wonder wand **(spell) **"This with this gagaga magician gains 500 attack" **(gagaga magician ,Atk:2000) **Now gagaga magician attack Big Jaws."" You know normally that would work but not when I have the trap card Zues's Breath**(trap)** "This negates your attack and deals you 800 points of damage for every Water monster on the field and there is 1 my Big Jaws."

All of sudden a giant shadowy figure appeared on the field and sent a wind stopping my magician's attack and blowing me on the ground.

**Yumi:2000  
Shark:4000**

"You really need to take into account other cards on the but I guess that's to much to ask from an amateur duelist."" Hey well your not the only one who can set trap card."" Yumi you can set 2 kinds of cards traps and spells." Bronk said from the side lines." Oh well it doesn't matter he can't beat me cause I'm feeling the flow."" Yeah you keep telling yourself that now end your turn." Shark replied.  
" Alright I end my turn."" Good cause I draw and summon my Skull Kraken **(Lv3,Atk:300\Def:600)** "Now I can activate Kraken's ability when he's summoned I can destroy one spell card on the field like your wonder wand.

* * *

As wonder wand was destroyed I blacked out finding myself in front of the Demon door it said. "Now is the time to the choice open the door to receive power or leave it closed and locked forever." All of a sudden my key began glowing and when the light faded. IT WAS FIXED. This was awesome than I noticed the door had a lock that looked my key would fit in." Alright I know I have to do." So I ran up and jumped up to the lock on the door. " I'm feeling the flow."

Then the door opened and I saw a strange white thing fly out at me. Then I found myself in a sphere of blank cards and they all flew away.

* * *

Then I was back on the field and Shark looked different darker." Alright now I will defeat you I overlay Big Jaws and Skull Kraken to build the overlay net work." This time instead of a red portal the monsters disappeared into portal that looked like the galaxy." Now I summon #17 Leviathan dragon."** (Rk3,Atk:2000\Def:0) **All of a sudden a strange construct appeared on the field but it didn't stop there it started forming into a big blue dragon with six wings and markings that looked like the number 17 on it's left horn." Now your done I activate Leviathan's ability by detaching 1 overlay unit from him I can increase his attack by 500 so I will." **(Leviathan dragon,Atk:2500) **"Now my dragon will your gagaga magician with shockstream blast."

**Yumi:1000  
Shark:4000**

When I was knocked down from the shockwave of the attack I saw the strange white figure from dream except this time in more detail he had white hair like his body in rooster style green markings over his body and weird earrings that did not look connected at all the strangest thing was he was translucent.

* * *

**So I suppose that was a bit short but I'll try and lengthen my chapters **

**Thanks for reading my story Neo gen x out.**


	2. Chapter 2

occurred** to me that I forgot to type to be continued in my last chapter but the story does continue **

**disclaimer I wished I owned yugioh zexal but if did I wouldn't use this site**

* * *

(Yumi POV)

**Yumi:1000  
Shark:4000**

The way things stood right now Shark had Leviathan dragon **(Rk3,Atk:2500\Def:0) **and I had nothing. But that was not my focus right now, my focus right now was on the strange white being in front of me. "Who are you exactly." I said to the white being. "I do not know."" What! how do not who are wait I know."" who I am I then." the strange white being said. "You are the one who's been watching out for this whole time during my depressed time from losing dad my confrontation with shark and just recently and now you've shown yourself your my guardian angel."" I may not know who I am except my name which is astral but I know I am not that." Of course at this I did an anime flop.

"What then why are you here."" I don't know but maybe it has something to do with this duel."" Huh my duel well it's my duel so I duel."" I summon gogogo golem in defense mode." Ok this white dude no pun intended had barged on my duel as if he was dueling. "To bad this is my duel and I summon gogogo golem in attack mode **(Lv4,Atk:1800/Def:1500)** " I would suggest putting that golem in defense mode it has the capability to withstand an attack that boy we're dueling might send."" We're dueling! Don't you mean I'm dueling."" Whether it matters or not to you is none of my concern but my life force is tied to dueling I can feel it."" Well it's still my duel."

"Hey Yumi you okay your talking to yourself." Bronk said this. "I'm fine Bronk but don't you see the dude next to me."" What dude all see is you maybe we should take you to a mental ward."" I'm fine Bronk but the dude is right there."" They cannot see me like you can." Astral replied." Well that doesn't matter cause now I activate Blustering winds."**(spell)** "With this I can increase the attack of one monster by 1000 till my next standby phase and I pick gogogo golem" **(gogogo golem,Atk:2800)** "Now I'll have my golem attack Leviathan dragon."

**Yumi:1000  
Shark:3700**

I saw the attack hit Leviathan dragon but somehow it survived." What how did it survive."" Simple only a number can destroy a number so what ever measly chance you had of beating if you actually had a chance." Shark replied." So it's stuck on the field for good." Bronk said." That's not fair." Tori said. **( If your wondering no I don't think of Tori as a whiney baby I just needed her to say something.) **"Well I end my turn then." I said." Good cause now I draw and I'll activate Leviathan's ability once more." **(Leviathan dragon,Atk:3000)** Next I'll summon drill barnacle **(Lv3,Atk:300\Def:0) **This time a barnacle with tentacles and drills covering it digitized onto the field." Your lucky that monster only has 300 attack points anymore and you would be out of life points and I would vanish." Astral said." Now my Leviathan dragon attack gogogo golem with shockstream blast." the shockwave the dragon blasted turned my golem into rubble.

**Yumi:800  
Shark:3700  
**

"Now I'll have drill barnacle attack." THe barnacle's drills extended and started spinning then it started charging. AT ME!

**Yumi:500  
Shark:3700**

"Now you see why I it was a good thing drill barnacle had low attack points uh ahh." Astral started to sound pretty weak." Are you okay I said." I'll be fine as long as we win this duel your going to need a miracle draw."" Alright can do."" Hey quite your blabbing over there and duel." Shark yelled." oh by the way drill barnacle gains 1000 attack points for successfully attacking you directly **(drill barnacle,Atk:1300) **Now I end my turn with a face down card." Shark said." Ok I'm feeling the flow." I said as I drawed it was monster reborn." Good now we can start our comeback summon ganbara knight to the field." Astral said." Why."" look in your extra deck okay when I looked in their when there was usually nothing there was a glowing card. I picked it out but when I looked at it ,it was blurry?" That card is #39 Utopia." Astral said." wow an xyz monster not only that but a number card too."" Now summon Ganbara knight."" Alright I summon Ganbara knight in attack mode." **(Lv4,Atk:0\Def:1800)**"Hah that's a monster that belongs in defense mode not attack mode." Shark said."" Oh boy Yumi you really have gone crazy to put a monster with no attack in attack mode."

"Now I activate monster reborn **(spell)** to bring back gagaga magician** (Lv4,Atk:1500\Def:1000) **"What's Yumi thinking summoning 2 monsters sure her magician can destroy that barnacle but otherwise I have no idea unless." Bronk said." Unless what." Tori said."Unless she has an xyz monster but last I checked she doesn't have any xyz monsters."" Now I overlay gagaga magician and ganbara knight to summon #39 Utopia." **(Rk4,Atk:2500\Def:2000) **Another strange construct appeared on the field out of the strange galaxy portal this time forming a utopian warrior. **(I didn't know how else to describe him.)** "Alright did you see that I actually did an xyz summon."" Yeah now get back to your duel." Bronk said."Alright now I can do this I'll have utopia attack drill barnacle with rising sun slash." the warrior slashed the barnacle in two with his sword pixelating the barnacle.

**Yumi:500  
Shark:2400**

"Now I end my turn."" Your also done as I activate surface **(spell) **with this I can revive one Water monster from my grave and I choose Big Jaws **(Lv3,Atk:1800\Def:300) **now I sacrifice my big jaws to summon Jawsman." **(Lv6,Atk:2600\Def:1600) **A blue humanoid appeared on the field Maws full of teeth all over his body." My Jawsman gains 300 attack for every other Water monster on the field and there is one other Leviathan dragon." **(Jawsman Atk:2900) **"Now my Leviathan dragon attack utopia."" Well Utopia it was fun while it lasted."" activate utopia's ability." Astral said. "huh Utopia's ability what is it."" you detach one overlay unit from Utopia to negate an attack." Ok I activate Utopia's ability by detaching one overlay unit I can negate your attack." Than Utopia formed a shield with his wings stopping Leviathan's attack.

"That doesn't matter your monster will eventually run out of overlay units."" He's right but Yumi." Astral said." Yeah."" What is your face down card oh that let me check umm bye bye damage."" Sigh Yumi you could have activated that before and stopped one of your monsters from being destroyed and even though you would have taken damage your opponent would have taken double the damage."" Well I'm going to need it soon as Shark still has Jawsman."" Your right so prepare for it."" Don't think your off the hook yet I'll have Jawsman attack now."" Yeah maybe but I'll activate bye bye damage **(trap)** first with this I can prevent my monster from being destroyed and even though I take damage you take twice as much."

**Yumi:100  
Shark:1600**

"That doesn't matter now since you activated a trap card I can activate booming urchins **(trap) **now come my next turn you take 1000 points of damage."" This isn't good Yumi better pull a winning move next turn or she's done." Bronk said." Uhhhh ." Astral said." Are you all right." I said." Not so much now that your on your last one hundred life points but as long as we win I'll be fine."" You mean once I win and I will because Utopia attacks Leviathan."" What's Yumi thinking Utopia has less attack than Leviathan." Bronk said." Hah you really are an amateur my Leviathan has more attack than Utopia."" I'll be fine cause I activate Utopia's ability to negate my own attack."" Hah now Utopia's out of overlay units your done indefinitely."" I wouldn't underestimate me so easily cause now I can activate double or nothing **(spell)** With this Utopia has his attack doubled since his last attack was negated."**  
(#39 Utopia,Atk:5000) **"Now Utopia attack Leviathan with double rising sun slash." This time Utopia flew at Leviathan dragon with 2 glowing swords and slashed it to pixels.

**Yumi:100WINNER  
Shark:0**

Now Astral held out his hand to absorb Sharks number. Than Sharks flew from his body into Astral's hand and suddenly he remembered something." Wow she beat Shark." one of Shark's goons said." I'm out of here." the other one said,."" Me to."

"Hey I believe you owe my friend something." I said to Shark."" Yeah I know here's his deck back later."

"You know Shark's Alright."" I suppose but Yumi I remembered some thing there is one hundred numbers in this world Including Leviathan dragon and Utopia. They are the Shards of my memory and the shards of another " Astral said." Well it means we gotta get the other 48 cards then and help the other one get their memories back."" I suppose but why do want to help the other."" Because they might be like you and even though you barged in on my duel your alright besides it must be awful not really knowing who are."" It is."

* * *

(Yumi POV)

The next day since it was Sunday I was at the card shop with Bronk when I spied an odd mop of crimson red hair." Hey that you Kyle Shiemer."" You know it."" Hey Yumi who is this." Bronk said." Oh him this an old friend Kyle Shiemer he with his dad on an expedition with my dad while I was with him our parents were partners." That's when I noticed 2 things the pendant around Kyle's neck which looked eerily similar to mine only deference was his had a red gem the other thing was an astral being standing near him, well technically floating." Hey Kyle who's that." I said pointing at the astral being." Who's who."" The astral being."" You can see her."" Yeah I have one with me to."" Where."" Over there" I said pointing to where Astral was standing errr floating I'll never get used to that." Oh so you do." The Astral beings were staring at each other." What is your name." Astral said to the other being. Giggle" Lia what's yours."" Astral."

"Hey don't tell me your friends bonkers to Yumi believing there's someone there."" But there is someone there so you have the same problem too Yumi." Kyle said." Yeah they won't believe me they're convinced I'm crazy."" Well you are anyway I wanna duel you Kyle see if your just as bad as Yumi." Bronk said." Are you kidding me no ones as bad as Yumi."" Hey I'm right here you know."" Yeah we know anyway I'll take you up on that duel offer Bronk."" Yeah alright lets take this outside."

* * *

(Yumi POV)

So of course we proceeded outside in which Bronk and Kyle activated their duel disks and D-gazers." Digital AR prepare to duel the familiar animatronic feminine voice said.

**Bronk:4000  
Kyle:4000**

"I'll start I draw." Bronk said." I'll summon Tin goldfish in defense mode." **(Lv4,Atk:800\Def:2000)**" With it's ability I can summon another Tin goldfish and I'll set one card face down and end my turn."" Pretty good but I can do better I draw and I'll activate Hieratic seal of Convocation." **(spell)**" With this I can add one Hieratic card from my deck to my hand and choose Hieratic dragon of gebeb and I'll also summon it." **(Lv4,Atk:1800\Def:400)** A golden humanoid dragon wearing armor with the Hieratic crest on it's right shoulder piece digitized on the field." Next I activate Hieratic seal of supremacy." **(spell)**" Now I can summon 1 Hieratic monster from my hand and I choose Hieratic dragon of nuit." **(Lv4,Atk:1700\Def:900) **This time an electric blue muscular humanoid dragon wearing golden armor with a blue Hieratic crest on it's left hip piece.

"Now I'll overlay Hieratic dragon of gebeb and Hieratic dragon of nuit to summon Kachi Kochi dragon."**(Rk4,Atk:2100\Def:1300) **Now a crystal dragon appeared on the field." Now my dragon will attack your Tin goldfish." The dragon flew at one of the tin goldfish and crushed it in it's maw." Now I activate my dragon's ability since it successfully destroyed a monster I can detach an overlay unit to attack again say good bye to your other goldfish." The dragon now destroyed the other goldfish." Now I end my turn."

"Interesting and now I draw and summon aye-iron to the field." **(Lv4,Atk:1600\Def:1800)**" Now I activate monster reborn **(spell) **to revive my Tin goldfish. Then I activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back my other Tin goldfish. No I overlay my aye-iron and 2 Tin goldfishes to summon Tin archduke." **(Lv4,Atk:2200\1200)(okay I have to much difficulty describing this card.)**"Now my archduke will attack your Kachi Kochi dragon." Tin archduke slashed Kachi Kochi dragon in 2

**Bronk:4000  
Kyle:3900**

"Now I end my turn."" And I draw I activate my own monster reborn to bring back Hieratic dragon of gebeb. Next I summon Hieratic dragon of eset by sacrificing gebeb." **(Lv5,Atk:1900\Def:1200)** A dark blue dragon wearing golden armor with a blue Hieratic crst on it's back appeared on the field. " Now I activate gebeb's ability since I sacrificed him I can summon a normal Hieratic monster from my deck hand or graveyard and I'll summon the Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord **(Lv8,Atk:0\Def:0) **golden orb with the Hieratic crest on it digitized on the field." And I'll summon it from my deck. Now I activate eset's ability with it I equalize all Hieratic monsters levels with the level of a normal dragon monster on the field such as my sun dragon overlord seal." **(HDE,Lv8) **"Now I overlay HSSDO and my HDE to summon Hieratic sun dragon overlord of Heliopolis."** (Rk8,Atk:3000\Def:2400)** A red bipedal Dragon wearing golden armor with the Hieratic crest in the center appeared on the field from the red portal.

"Now I activate my dragon's ability by detaching one overlay unit I can tribute monsters from my hand or field and destroy an equal amount of cards. so I tribute my winged dragon in my hand to destroy your tin archduke. then I attack you directly." The drgon blasted Bronk with a river of flames that flung him back.

**Bronk:1000  
Kyle:3900**

"Now I end my turn with a face down card."" And now it's my turn I draw I summon Tin skull to the field in defense mode**(Lv4,Atk:0\Def:500) **A giant skull made of Tin appeared on Bronk's field." I activate my skulls effect I tribute it to summon Tin monsters from my grave with the same name except I have to decrease their level by one so I summon both my Tin goldfish from my graveyard."** (2Tin** **goldfish,Lv3) **"Now I'll overlay them to summon Tin jester."**(Rk3,Atk:1800\Def:1200) **A short Jester made of tin appeared on the filed it had a black mustache and traditional jester clothing." Now I activate his ability by detaching an Overlay unit from him I can halve the attack of one monster on the field like your sun dragon overlord." **(HSDOH,Atk:1500) **"Now my Tin jester will attack it." As the jester went to attack HSDOH Kyle activated his face down card." I activate my face down card magic cylinders now your attack is negated and you take damage equal to your monsters attack."

**Bronk:0  
Kyle:3900Winner **

"Wow your good." Bronk said." Nah just had a good starting hand to use."" Hey Kyle I see you finally found the sun dragon overlord of Heliopolis." I said." So you noticed hey Yumi did you win a number by any chance cause Lia al of a sudden remembered something just yesterday."" Yeah So you won a number a number to I take it."" Yeah."" We should team up for this you know."" Of course together we're unbeatable."" Totally."

* * *

**Ok that was the second chapter thanks for reading and here are the descriptions for Tin skull and Tin jester**

**Tin skull Lv4 Atk:0 Def:500 (You can tribute this card to summon Tin monsters with the same name from either players graveyard.)**

**Tin jester Rk3 Atk:1800 Def:1200 (2 Lv3 Tin Monsters you can detach one Xyz material from this card and target one monster on the field. The targeted monster has it's attack halved till the end of the turn this effect was activated.)**

**and there's the description.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter 3 well I've only just gotten back on this so on with the show **

**disclaimer the rights to yugioh zexal do not to me if only they did**

* * *

(Yumi POV)

I actually found out that Kyle was staying with us now after his horrible aunt decided he was to much trouble. I mean who does that.  
I'm just glad he's enrolled in my school now and had the same classes and we were in my geography class.

"Hey Yumi can't wait till free period right."" Yeah of course."

DINGDINGDING

Of course at the tone of the bell we all proceeded to rush out of class however as soon as we got out of the classroom. "BOO." A weird white sheet that covered someone with eye holes cut on it came out of nowhere. "Hey nice to see you Riley." Riley was a student who was obsessed with Halloween so much he always tried to scared people and he also always flopped. "Man you guys weren't even scared were you." Riley pouted.

"Sorry Riley but we weren't." I said.

* * *

(Yumi POV)

Now I was walking home with Kyle when all of a sudden. "BOO." Riley popped up again." Oh hey Riley." " I didn't scare you again did I." Yeah sorry but you didn't."" Man I never can scare anyone."" Don't worry you'll get it."" Yeah of course I will."

At this Kyle and I were home and I went to sleep a little worried for some reason.

* * *

(Some warehouse in heartland city)

Riley was musing at the place he called his hideout." Man I wish I could scare the living daylights out of people to show that true Halloween spirit but that'll never happen." At this Riley noticed a card on the ground." Huh what's that card." Of course his curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up but when he did he noticed the card was blank when a voice popped up in his head." You want to scare someone well we'll give people something to really be scared of."

After this Riley fell unconscious.

* * *

(Yumi POV)

The next day happily was Saturday so I was sleeping in till." Get up Yumi I'm not letting you sleep in on such a nice day." This of course was Kyle ever since he started living with us he kept trying to get me out of my hammock earlier." Hey I'm up I'm up." Obviously me." Good now come on let's go eat breakfast and duel all day."" Aside from getting up early it sounds good."

So we ate breakfast and went to enjoy the day by finding someone to duel by 11:00 I saw something odd there was several people all from my class curled up on the ground." Hey Kyle look at that." I said." Look at what."" That all those people curled up on the ground wonder why."" Let's go ask them." Normally I'm the one who goes acting a little brash but Kyle was really being dumb you shouldn't just go talk to someone who is clearly traumatized.

"Hey why are you on the ground in that position." Of course I did not make it in time to stop Kyle from doing this as I was about to reprimand Kyle for just asking that the person said." It came out of nowhere." Of course my curiosity getting the better of me asked." What came out of nowhere."" The cloaked figure he just shows up and says your life is mine now and and you just freeze up and faint as if he did take your life than he takes something from you something that's valuable leaving a note that says you don't deserve what's precious to you and then you just just just aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh." After he screamed and fainted I found myself interested in this cloaked figure was there some pattern to this and wait there was the figure only did this to students from my class as far as I could tell or wait people from my school as I noticed other people from my school on the ground over by the fountain wait

"Hey Kyle maybe a Number Holder is doing this to people."" Makes sense to me but who would this."" I don't know but maybe if we bait this cloaked figure we can find out who is doing this."" Great but what's the plan."" I don't know."" Yumi." "You could try using yourselves as bait." Lia the Astral being with Kyle said." Of course and here's how we'll do it." I said.

* * *

(Kyle POV)

Yumi's plan was crazy brilliant but crazy. I was sitting out at the park at night waiting for this figure we of course guessed that the cloaked figure or as I liked to call it the grim reaper would do what it did at night and sure enough a cloaked figure suddenly appeared in front of me. oddly enough the grim reaper seemed a little short." Your life is mine now." The grim reaper said at this Yumi jumped out and tried to catch the reaper in a net but the figure leaped out of way." Who are you!" Yumi shouted REALLY LOUD." I'm the cloaked figure." It said and it sounded quite masculine so it must be a guy but I was trying to figure out who this dude was when the gears started turning in my head.

"What but you've gotta have a name." Yumi said." I do have one but it does not concern you and your life is mine now." At this I shouted. "No it isn't Riley!" It had to be Riley I mean he was a short guy the number would have helped to inspire this scare people thing he has." Who is this Riley you speak of I'm the cloaked figure."" Alright that is it stop this!" Yumi yelled rushing at who I presumed was Riley. When she actually grabbed or rather failed at grabbing him and ended up ripping the hood away from his head to reveal just as I expected Riley." Awwww man you found me out but now that you did you can't be allowed to remember or I can't scare people."" But Riley the way you scare people is wrong and you shouldn't take their precious items." Yumi said

"Maybe but it makes other people scared making it even more scary but perhaps if you beat me ina duel I'll stop but you not only will be my next victims but you will also forget that I'm the cloaked figure."" Sure Riley so let's."" Wait Yumi let me duel him."" But Kyle I mean sure Lia is here but you don't have any numbers."" Maybe but I think I can do this."

"Now that you've decided that let's duel but how about with 8000 life points instead to make it interesting."" Sure I'm game."

**Kyle:8000  
Riley:8000**

I draw and I activate ghostrick mansion."**(spell)**" Now you can't target face monsters but if someone only has face down monsters they can be attacked directly now I set one monster face down and end my turn."" Now I draw and summon my Hieratic dragon of gebeb." **(Lv4,Atk:1800\Def:400) **A muscular yellow dragon appeared on the field wearing golden armor with the Hieratic crest on the right shoulder." Now gebeb will attack you directly with fist of the sun." Gebeb flew past the face down card and hit Riley with a flaming fist.

**Kyle:8000  
Riley:7100**

"Hey how come you only took half the damage."" Oh I guess I forgot to tell you unless damage of any type is dealt by a ghostrick monster it's halved."" Okay well I end my turn with a face down."" And I draw and I summon ghostrick witch."**(Lv2,Atk:1200\Def:200)** A little girl with blonde hair wearing witch clothing holding a broom appeared on the field" Now I flip over my face down monster my ghostrick stein."**(Lv3,Atk:1600/Def:0) **An odd version of Frankenstein appeared on the field." Now I activate my witch's ability she can switch one monster on your field to defense mode like your gebeb."

At this gebeb vanished leaving a sideways facedown card in it's place." Now that you only have a face down monster on the field my monsters can attack you directly and it starts with my witch broom wack." Ghostrick witch flew over to me on her broom and wacked me with it "Ow"

**Kyle:6800  
Riley:7100**

"Now stein attack him with trickster fist." The weird Frankenstein vanished then appeared in front of me and punched me.

**Kyle:5200  
Riley:7100**

"Now I end my turn."" Now I draw and flip over my Hieratic dragon of gebeb. Then I summon my Hieratic dragon of eset but since I'm summoning with no tributes his original attack is reduced to 1000."**(Lv5,Atk:1000\Def:1200)**" Now gebeb will attack Ghostrick witch with fist of the sun." Gebeb hit the witch with a flaming fist causing her to explode.

**Kyle:5200  
Riley:6500**

"Now gebeb's ability activates since he destroyed a monster in battle I can summon a normal dragon type monster and reduce it's attack and defense to zero and I choose Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord."**(Lv8,Atk:0\Def:0)**" Now I activate eset's ability with it I select my HSSDO so all my monsters are now level 8 and then I overlay my HSSDO and HSG to summon Hieratic sun dragon overlord of Heliopolis."**(Rk8,Atk:3000\Def:2400) **The two monsters turned into light coloured energy and disappeared into a red portal followed with a red and gold bipedal dragon with the Hieratic crest on it's chest appearing from the red portal.

"Now I end my turn with a face down."" Then I draw and I summon my Ghostrick ghoul."**(Lv3,Atk:1100\Def:1200) **This time a odd zombie looking creature appeared on the field." Now I overlay my stein and ghoul to summon Ghostrick Alucard."**(Rk3,Atk:1800\Def:1600)**. A pale man with shaggy hair and wearing a tux with a cape appeared on the field. " I end my turn with one face down card."" Then I can draw and I summon my winged dragon guardian of the fortress #1 **(Lv4,Atk:1400\Def:1200)**" Now my HSDOH will attack Alucard with fires of supreme hierarchy."

**Kyle:5200  
Riley:5900**

"Now my winged dragon will attack you directly." The giant blue dragon swooped down and struck Riley.

**Kyle:5200  
Riley:5200**

"Now I end my turn."" And I can start mine I draw and I'll start by activating material return.**(spell)** This card revives monsters sent to the grave if they were sent there when they when were xyz materials so welcome back stein and ghoul. Next I summon my Ghostrick Hyde **(lv2,Atk:1000\Def:1600)**." This creature looked like a toon monster in terms of size it had a real creepy grin it wore a purple suit and had purple skin along with a long nose and a wacky hair do." Now I activate his ability he gains a level if there are no face down monster when he is summoned." The giant dragon flipped into a face down card sending it's overlay units to the grave." Now I can overlay Hyde stein and ghoul to summon my #78 Count Dracula**(Rk3,Atk:2000\Def:2300)**

The seal for #78 looked like an emblem made of 2 bat wings unfolded to form what looked like a gigantic count Dracula." I detach one overlay unit from Dracula to activate his effect it let's me select one xyz in face down defense position and if it has overlay units Dracula gets them so your HSDOH is down." The gigantic dragon turned into a face down card it's overlay units traveling over to #78 to orbit him instead." Now I equip Dracula piercing darkness when equipped to a dark attribute it increases the attack points of that monster 500 and allows it to inflict piercing damage."  
**(Atk:2500)**" Now Dracula shall destroy that face down monster with nightmare swarm." The giant version of Dracula now covered in a dark aura thanks to the equip card turned into a swarm of bats and flew toward the face down Dragon Overlord which now flipped over once more revealing the great dragon. The dragon vanished under the swarm of bats which then flew away revealing nothing the bats than reformed in the giant Dracula.

**Kyle:5100  
Riley5200**

"Your done" Riley said" Oh no." Yumi said from the sidelines How was I going to get out of this I was outclassed with no numbers of my own and my strongest monster out of commission I was done

To be continued...

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update I finished to day because it is FINALLY the beginning of the holidays I'm FINALLY FREE anyway see you next chapter oh and I figured you could guys might be able to help with Kyle's number so it would be pleasant if you sent in ideas**

**Ghostrick Hyde Lv2 Atk:1000 Def:1600 This card cannot be normal summoned unless there is another Ghostrick monster on the field. you can shift this card to face down defense position If you summon this card when there is no face down defense position cards you can increase this cards level by 1.**

**Material return spell: If an xyz monster was sent to the graveyard by battle you can revive any materials that were attached to that card.**


End file.
